


Don't Want to Dance Alone

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Her eyes zeroed in on a girl. She was standing against the wall. She had beautiful, long, dark hair. Her body curved in the right places. Her leather skirt and sleeveless top hugging her body. Her face pale, but her red lips and eyes popping out. Ally could see her piercing green eyes and wanted to stare into them.





	Don't Want to Dance Alone

********Ally Brooke had horrible luck with relationships. She threw up two seconds after her first kiss. Her crush (and first kiss) was so disgusted that he avoided her for the rest of the year. Her first boyfriend cheated on her. Her second boyfriend hurt her emotionally (only happened once and lead to their break up). Her first girlfriend decided she didn't want to be with a girl and went back to her boyfriend. Her second girlfriend just broke up with her on their anniversary.

Ally decided to take a break from relationships. Which lead her best friends, Normani and Dinah to take her out. They ended up in a club. Dinah was off, dancing with a guy. Normani was laughing and talking to a girl with long brown hair and a nice butt. Ally stayed at their table, drinks piling up on her table. She looked around, before stopping.

Her eyes zeroed in on a girl. She was standing against the wall. She had beautiful, long, dark hair. Her body curved in the right places. Her leather skirt and sleeveless top hugging her body. Her face pale, but her red lips and eyes popping out. Ally could see her piercing green eyes and wanted to stare into them.

Ally's smile vanished when she saw a guy move to talk to the beautiful girl. Ally was about to look away, when she saw the girl put her hands on the guy's chest and push him away. The girl looked uncomfortable and was looking for an escape.

Ally stood up, so glad she wasn't very tipsy. She pushed her way to the beautiful girl. She pushed the guy away from her.

"What the  _fuck_?!" the guy exclaimed, staring down at Ally, but the short girl just glared.

"She's not interested," Ally said, pushing him again.

"And who are you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm her  _girlfriend_ , and we'd appreciate if you left us alone," Ally told him, moving in front of beautiful girl.

The guy just laughed. "You're one of those. Maybe you just need the right dick. There is enough of mine for both of you."

Ally raised an eyebrow and smiled. She moved in front of him and ran her fingers on his chest.

"Really?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

The guy nodded his head, a dopey look on his face.

Ally's hand got lower, before she gripped his package. The guy groaned in pain.

"Yeah, this isn't very impressive. Why don't you leave us alone before I have to rip your  _tiny_  friend off your body, okay?" she asked, tightening her grip.

The guy whimpered, as his face scrunched up. He nodded his head. "Okay," he squealed, hunched over.

Ally let him go with a sweet smile. "Bye."

The guy sighed, before running away.

Ally turned and face the beautiful girl, who looked surprised.

"Sorry I told him you were my girlfriend, it was the first thing I could think of," Ally told her, a smile on her face.

"No, thank you, you are my knight in shining armor," the girl responded, her voice raspy.

Ally looked at her face, her green eyes twinkling under the lights. Ally could see little swirls of different shades of green.

"Your eyes," Ally whispered, mesmerized by her eyes.

"What about them?"

Ally blinked. "It's like looking into a universe. So beautiful."

The girl blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Ally shook her head. "My name is Ally."

"Lauren," the girl responded.

"Lauren, would you like to join me at my table? My friends abandoned me."

"I'd love to," Lauren responded, following Ally to her table. They sat across from each other, and smiled.

"So, do you always save other girls?"

"I try. Couldn't have a beautiful girl like yourself be harassed."

Lauren smiled and looked down.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

"Water? I'm the designated driver, my best friend is kind of letting loose today," Lauren said, looking at Normani and the girl she was talking to.

"That's your best friend?"

"Yeah, Camila, we've been best friends since kindergarten," Lauren said, a smile on her face.

"She's talking to one of my best friends, Normani," Ally said, asking the server for two waters.

Ally then questioned Lauren about her life, where she came from, her education. Ally listened to Lauren as she talked. None of what Lauren talked about caused Ally to lose interest. Ally learned that Lauren was 21, she had a younger brother and younger sister. She was born and raised in Miami, and had graduated college with a degree in art and business. She learned that Lauren wanted to open a gallery one day. She learned that Lauren's past boyfriends had been assholes and only cared for themselves. She had a girlfriend, who was a best friend, who ended up breaking up with Lauren when their interests became different. Their friendship came to an end soon after.

In turn, Lauren asked about Ally's life. Ally talked about her past relationships. She talked about her parents, and her older brother. She talked about how she loved baking and wanted to open a bakery.

As a joke, Lauren suggested they team up and open up a bakery that also has a gallery within.

As they talked, Camila and Normani stumbled to the table.

"Lolo, thissss is M-Mani, she's hawt," Camila slurred, swaying in place.

Lauren smiled at Camila. "Are you okay Camz?"

"Lolo, loooook, my dream girl," Camila said, wrapping her arms around Normani.

Lauren had a soft smile. "Hello Normani, you taking care of my girl?"

"'course, she's gonna be mah girl," Normani said, grinning.

Lauren's eyes shifted to Ally, who was staring at her. The green eyed girl blushed and turned to Camila.

"Do you want to go home?"

Camila gasped. "No! I-I jus' met my  _soul_  mate, I'm not leaving."

Lauren nodded her head. "Okay, just let me know when you want to go home." Lauren then turned to Normani. "I'm sorry, but she's not going home with you."

Normani gave her a drunk smile. "S'fine, we haves a date."

Normani then pulled Camila off to dance. Lauren shook her head affectionally.

"I love that girl, but it's like taking care of a child sometimes," Lauren told Ally, smiling.

"Why should they have all the fun? Want to go dance?" Ally asked, standing up.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. She looked at the hand Ally was offering.

"C'mon, I don't want to dance alone," Ally said, giving Lauren an encouraging smile.

Lauren laughed and took her hand. Ally lead Lauren out to the dance floor.

They danced together and laughed.

Camila interrupted their dancing, telling Lauren that she was ready to go home. Lauren half-carried Camila to her car, while Dinah and Ally helped Normani to Dinah's car.

Once Camila and Normani were in the backseat of their respective friends' cars, and Dinah was in the driver's seat (she hadn't had a drink the whole night), Lauren and Ally were able to have their goodbye. They exchanged their numbers first.

"So, I was wondering, maybe, you'd, uh," Lauren stumbled, before placing her hand on the back of her neck.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I'd love to," Lauren responded, smiling softly.

Ally nodded her head. She watched as Lauren went to her car and drove off. Ally walked to Dinah's car and sat on the passenger's seat, a dreamy sigh escaping her mouth.

"I think I'm in love."

-

Ally gripped the flowers, as she knocked on the door. She took a deep breath as the door opened. She smiled when she saw Camila standing in front of her.

"Hey Ally, Lauren is almost ready. Come on in," the younger girl said, moving out of the way.

Ally entered the apartment with a smile. She looked around, and could see that both girls own the place. Paints hung on the walls. There were many shelves that hold books, cds, and vinyls. There was a record player at the corner, with a medium sized television,  _Friends_ playing. The area around the couch was a mess, with a bundled up blanket. Everything else looked clean. Ally looked down at the puppy that ran to great her.

"So, where are you taking her?" Camila asked, as she picked the puppy up and walked to the couch.

"Oh, I was thinking dinner and then a music bar," Ally said, sitting down on the recliner.

Camila nodded her head. "Okay, well, Lauren is my best friend, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you. She's dealt with enough crap."

"I wouldn't want to hurt her. I can tell she's special," Ally said, nodding her head.

One of the bedroom doors opened and out came Lauren in a tight dress. Ally's mouth dried up.

"Hi Ally," Lauren said in her raspy voice.

"Lauren, hello, beautiful, you," Ally mumbled, her eyes glued on Lauren's face.

The younger girl blushed, as she looked at Camila.

"I'll be home later," she told the younger girl.

Camila nodded her head.

Ally looked down at the flowers in her hands. "You, for."

Lauren laughed. "You're cute."

"I'll put them in water," Camila said, kicking Ally and Lauren out. "Be safe. Don't do anything I would do. Lauren's curfew is at midnight. If you're one second late, you will be grounded."

"Yes  _mom_."

Camila grinned. "Aunt Clara would be proud. Now go!"

Camila closed the door on the two girls.

"You really do look beautiful," Ally said, smiling up at Lauren.

"So do you," Lauren whispered.

"Shall we?" Ally asked, offering Lauren her hand.

The younger girl took it, and off they went to their date.

And it was a success. Lauren and Ally spend the whole day talking to each other. At the bar, Lauren and Ally both just listened to the acts while they got to know each other more.

"No way, the whole pie?"

Lauren laughed, while nodding. "I didn't see the foot. She was not happy."

"No one would. But it's a funny story to tell."

"Your turn, what's your most embarrassing date?"

Ally blushed, as she looked away. "Yeah, well, you see, when a few years ago, I went out on a date with this guy, and he took me mini-golfing. I wasn't great. So halfway through the game, I swung the putt and hit some really sensitive balls."

Lauren tossed her head back and laughed. Just watching her, Ally couldn't do anything except stare, a small smile on her face.

Lauren blushed. "What?"

"You're really pretty."

Lauren looked away. "You're really special, you know that? No one has made me feel so important."

"You are, and I'm going to make sure you know it."

Lauren smiled, small and bright. She reached over and held Ally's hand, as they listened to the next performer.

-

Ally reached over and gripped Lauren's hand.

"I had a lot of fun," Lauren said, while both stopped in front of her door.

"I had a great time," Lauren said, smiling softly.

"So did I. This is the awkward part, right?"

Lauren laughed. "I don't want you to be out too late."

"Sweet, but I can't live without a kiss."

Lauren grinned, as she leaned down to kiss the older girl. Leaning back, Lauren smiled at Ally.

"Text me when you get to home. I want to be sure you made it safe," Lauren whispered, opening her door.

Ally nodded her head. "I will."

Before Lauren could answer, she was pulled into her apartment. Camila popped her head out. "Tell Mani I said hi. Drive safe Ally."

Ally shook her head as Camila closed the door. She turned and walked to her car, excited for the next date.

-

Lauren looked up at Ally and smiled.

"C'mon, I don't want to dance alone," Ally said, offering Lauren a smile.

The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Ally, this is our wedding, of course I'm not going to let you dance alone."

Ally laughed, as she pulled Lauren to the dance floor. After two years of dating, Ally asked Lauren to marry her. The younger girl accepted, and they married six months later. (Normani and Camila were still going strong as well, and had recently gotten engaged.)

Ally and Lauren swayed in place, as Ally stared into Lauren's eyes. The older girl never got bored of looking into them. "I love you," Ally said, leaning into Lauren.

"I'd hope so. I mean, we just married."

Ally leaned away and glared. She slapped Lauren's arm. "I am trying to be cute!"

"And you are. I love you Als. Ever since you saved me from that guy."

"I'm glad I saved you too. I knew you were meant to be with me," Ally whispered.

Lauren leaned down and gently kissed Ally's lips.

"You'll never have to dance alone again."

 


End file.
